


Where all things are possible

by creepychan025



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin, Death, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Hate, Love, Oneshot, Reunion, Siblings, War, not really incest yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepychan025/pseuds/creepychan025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of Arya and Jon oneshot and drabble<br/>I own nothing characters are from GRRM Game of Thrones</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Arya mistaken a stranger for Jon..

I WAS sitting at the corner of some deserted street in king’s landing, clutching my stomach as if that would help to ease the pain caused by hunger for not eating in days. I don’t have money to buy food, all I have is myself...and needle. I look down at needle and I saw Jon’s face, his smile. I shook my head because I realized I was being weak. No, I will not die. I refuse to die today. Not today.

   With fresh courage and determination, I force myself to my feet. I need to find food, or anything to escape this hunger. I walk around the busy street trying to find a store that would give me food but every time they discover that I don’t have any money they would always shoo me away, _‘I have no time for beggar’_ they say.

   I look up at the sky and saw little bird flying so freely without a care in the world. I envy the little birds that time because they can fly whenever they want; they are free to go wherever they want to go. I wish I could do the same. I want to go back to the Winterfell with father and Sansa. I miss my mother and my brother Robb, Bran and Rickon…and Jon. I miss Jon the most. I saw one bird land on the street, pecking on a rotting fruit then so suddenly a cat lunges towards the bird and capture it with its sharp teeth, killing the unsuspecting bird instantly. The scene stunned me and I felt goosebumps run through my arms and in the back of my neck. I feared that the dreadful fate of the bird will be like mine. I will not allow that to happen for I am not a bird or a cat for that matter. I’m a wolf.

   It dawn on me that no one is safe in this world. No one is free. _God of death...not today!_

   I continue roaming the street in my search of food and out of the corner of my eyes I saw a familiar figure, a man wearing a black cloak made of fur. No one wears fur in the capitol unless you just arrive from the north. His built was also familiar and his black curls reminded me of someone.

   _Jon?_

   I saw myself unconsciously following the said man who’s constantly turning his head as if looking for someone. My heart beat increases and I felt myself hoping. Is it possible? No! I don’t think so, the last time I heard he’s still at the wall. Maybe he heard what happened to father and decided to rescue us…that’s possible, right? And with a brand new hope I follow the guy and yank his arm.

   “Jon!” I whisper yell, eyes shining full of hope only to be heart broken when I discover it is not Jon. He has the same black curls and grey eyes yet it’s not really same, it is not Jon’s. I drop my hands to my sides and mutter and apology. The stranger just shrug his shoulder and turn his back to me. I stop on my track when a tear clouded my vision and I bit my lower lip harshly. I forbid myself to cry. Maybe this hunger is causing me delusions. It is so stupid of me to believe that Jon will come here in the capitol and maybe it is safer this way. He will be more in danger here in the capitol than he will be in the wall, he’s maybe a bastard but he’s still son of Ned Stark, the traitor. I clench my fist so hard.

   My father is never a traitor.

   I wonder how Jon’s doing right now. Is he cold? Or are they treating him right? I shook my head and force the thoughts away. I need to find food right now. I need to survive if I want to see him again…and I will see him again. I will be with them again, that I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first try to write fanfiction with this genre so please bear with me.
> 
> English is not my first language so please pardon if you read any grammar error.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	2. Home is where your heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I imagine Jon and Arya's reunion...

 

JON found himself in the middle of the great battle of thrones where self proclaim kings and queens fighting with each other, claiming the infamous Iron Throne for themselves. Some are fighting for people and for power; others are fighting for their freedom and loyalty, others for gold and glory. You can also find few people seeking revenge. The sky was red and full of flying arrows and fire breathing dragons, the land of snow are now carpeted with blood, Knights and soldier marching and fighting, eager to kill each other. Giants and beast direwolves running around. All you can hear are the sounds of clattering swords and armor, ear piercing screams of dying creatures, frightening roar of dragons as they burn everything, and howling of beast direwolves as they lunges to tear the flesh of their enemy.

If you ask Jon he'll say this is the glimpse of hell.

Jon run towards the Wolfswood because he saw Nymeria and her pack running inside the wood so he absent-mindedly follow the direwolves. He know Nymeria was reunited with Arya and is now following his sister's order. The closest way to find Arya is through her direwolf. He entered the woods and a Lanister soldier immediately greet him by throwing a dagger towards his direction. Luckily, he anticipated the move giving him a chance to avoid the flying dagger. He unsheathe Longclaw and lunges to the enemy, hitting _it_ directly to the heart, blood spluttering out of the dying soldier, showering Jon's face. He wipe his messy face with the sleeve of his tunic and decided to follow the noise of clattering swords.

He stop dead on his track when he saw her. There she is, surrounded with a handful of soldiers, each ready to lunge at her anytime. But he saw no fear in her grey eyes, it is in fact void of any emotions. So much has changed but Jon can still recognized her face especially her once expressive dark grey eyes. Jon is certain the girl is his sister. His Arya.

So he scream her name with all of his energy. "Arya!" He saw her stiffen but she didn't make any effort of informing him if she heard his cry. Instead, she expertly move to dodges the enemy's attack, swiftly swinging Needle in the air and hitting enemies left and right. She's so good, maybe even better than Jon, but there are too many of them attacking her, she's still struggling even with the help of Nymeria and her pack.

Jon's eyes widened when one soldier almost hit Arya in the back, fortunately Nymeria manage to rescue her by ripping its arm off his body. "Arya!" Jon run towards her, attacking every enemy in his way. _Fuck off!_ Jon scream inside his head, slashing a Lanister soldier in his way. He need to see Arya. She's finally in front of his very own eyes. Jon need to _see_ her, he need to touch her, to secure her. He know he will kill every barriers, every man and soldier that stopping his reunion with his Arya. One soldier manage to graze Jon's arm but he returned the favor by slashing his head off. He turn around, his head wanted to explode because the soldiers seems multiplying and he's been killing them off for forever. He clench his jaw, adrenaline running in his blood and he keep jumping and dodging enemies sword and flying arrows.

After some time; Jon look around panting like a dog, face covered with sweat and blood, the soldiers are gone and only two of them left standing. He saw her wiping Needle with the dead man's tunic before putting it back to its sheath strapped on her waist. She maybe felt eyes watching her every move so she look up. Jon's world stop spinning when she locked eyes with him.

"Arya," he heard himself say. Jon saw her flinch but she remain stay still, looking up at him with unreadable expression and blank eyes. "Arya!" Jon scream his lungs out, hoping to erupt any kind of emotion from her. Anything that would prove that the girl standing few meters away from him was really his sister.

Then he saw her move, Arya blink couple of times before running towards her brother with unshed tears in her eyes. Unable to wait any longer, Jon run and met her halfway. He open his arms and she jump at him, hiding her face on the crook of his neck. He put his arms around her body, holding her tightly, afraid to lose her again.

"I can't believe that you're here," he whisper in a hoarse voice. He felt her nod in his neck but refuse to say anything. Arya's body is trembling and she's holding Jon tightly. They remain like that for what Jon feels like forever and he wouldn't dare to let go if he have any other choice, but they eventually need to separate and face the war that still happening outside the woods. Jon wanted to escape with her but he has other responsibilities.

He wipe the tears that now manage to flow freely on her face. "Don't leave me again, Arya. I won't let you."

"I won't. I promise." Arya said looking directly in his grey eyes with arms still wrapped around his neck.

Jon smile and mess her hair, a familiar act that he thought he could only do in his dreams. Arya's face flushed just like when she was still a kid and Jon would mess her hair. She broke into a wide grin. Jon laugh and kiss her forehead.

Finally, after a long time they both feel like they're at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are many scenarios in my head about Jon and Arya's reunion and this is one of them, I hope you enjoy reading :)


	3. There will be miracles when you believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya focused on sewing?!

 

SANSA smile to herself staring contently at the finished product, she's been working at this dress for a few weeks now, every detail is meticulous so she work carefully. She embroidered red roses around the neck line of the dress which is color light green and she also put their house sigil, a wolf, at the upper right side. She also added sparkling gems around the waist line. Sansa put so much effort making every detail of the dress because she's going to give it to her Mother as a gift.

   "Oh, this is really beautiful, Lady Sansa. You're a very talented lady." Septa Mordane praise her work with a bright smile, fingers lightly grazing the embroidery.

   Sansa smile proudly. "Thank you, Septa Mordane."

   "I'm sure Lady Stark will like that very much," Jeyne Poole said next to her, holding her own sewing material. "Mine's not that much good."

   Sansa look down at her friend's work, "That's actually better than the last one you made, just keep it up." Jeyne nod her head and continue sewing the tunic that she plan on giving to Theon.

   After setting her work aside she look around to find her little sister Arya, expecting her sleeping or goofing around. She know Arya doesn't like needlework that much and often sneak out during their sewing class or just sleep on the corner. But to her surprise she found her sister sitting beside Septa Mordane and actually paying attention to her sewing work, her brows are furrowed together in concentration. Sansa approach her sister curious about what she's doing, she sneak from behind her sister's shoulder and look at her work. Arya is embroidering a messy figure that looks like a wolf. "What are you doing?"

   Arya jump when she heard her sister's voice and accidentally pierce her own finger with a needle. The brunette cast a glare at her sister before shaking her head and suck the blood on her finger before returning her attention back to her sewing. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

   Septa Mordane catch her rude tone and scold the young Stark. "That's not how you should answer you sister, Arya." But Arya just rolled her eyes.

   "I know what you're doing but..why? I mean, you hate sewing!" Sansa said, not that she mind. She was actually glad that her sister is finally doing her work and not just sneak and try to learn sword fighting because that's not what proper lady do. For Sansa, a lady should be prim and proper.

   Arya sigh and put down the needle and piece of cloth that she's holding, she throw her head back and whine. "I give up! Seven hells! Why does it have to be so hard?"

   "I can help you, what are you trying to do?" The red haired Stark offer to her sister.

   Arya blink a couple of times, not believing her sister is actually being nice to her, maybe just because she thought her little sister was starting to become a lady...well, she thought wrong, but Arya didn't say anything. She show her work to her sister. "Well, you see I was trying to stitch a white wolf."

   "It kind of look like a wolf, just in abstract form." Sansa smirk. Arya glare at her and try to snatch her work. "I'm just kidding, Arya. By looking at your stitches, it is clearly look like you are trying to rush and obviously impatient to finish this. You have to be gentle and careful."

   Arya rolled her eyes but still comply. She will do everything to finish her sewing and enduring Sansa's lady talk is one of them.

   "Can I ask who are you going to give this?"

   "Jon's nameday will be two moons from now," Arya answered with her eyes focus on stitching.

   "Why are you giving him a gift, he's just a bastard?" Sansa said, contemplating to quit teaching her sister. She doesn't like Jon because he's their father's bastard and she can't remember the last time she talk to him. Jon is just quiet and has his own world.

   "He's our brother!" Arya hissed.

   "Half-brother!" Sansa insist, she doesn't notice she's standing up. "We don't even know who's his mother was. I don't know why Father need to bring him here, he's a disgrace to the Stark name."

   "He's our brother and no he's not a disgrace!" She clench her teeth, stopping herself from walking out. "Are you going to help me or not?"

   Sansa stare at her younger sister Arya, her initial response was not to help her sister make a gift for Jon but she saw the determination in her eyes so she sat back down and help her. She convince herself that she's not helping her make a gift for their bastard half-brother but instead helping her to become a proper lady. But she is surprise and happy to see her sister doing things out of her comfort zone even if her reason was wrong.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one since today is my off :)
> 
> I haven't read the book so please don't judge if something feels off.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy reading!


	4. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Jon's six and ten nameday

 

 

IT WAS just an ordinary day for Jon even though it was his six and ten name day, it was still an ordinary day for him. He doesn't have a celebration like all his other siblings, he's just a bastard after all. His father would usually just give him a gift, he received a brand new forged dagger from him today with a head of a wolf carved within its handle, and he is more than happy with that. Lady Stark would just ignore him like she usually do, having a bastard was a disgrace in the Stark name. Jon was surprised when he received a gift from his brother Robb, it was a new cloak.

 

   He was training with Robb and Theon all morning, and he decided to go to the Godswood this afternoon to past time. He was currently sitting under the heart tree and staring at his new dagger when he heard a sudden noise behind the bushes. He sat up straight, clutching the dagger tightly while looking out into the woods with alert senses. He sigh in relief when Arya's head peak out behind a small tree. She was grinning widely at him, hair tousled messily around her shoulder. He return her smile because how couldn't he? Seeing his favorite person in the world was always like a breath of fresh air for him and Arya, his sister, will always be his favorite person.

 

   "C'mere," he gesture for her to come. She walk towards him with her hands behind her body. Jon's eyebrow arch and he tried to peak behind her but she move away obviously trying to hide whatever it is she is holding.

 

   "What are you doing here? You have a lesson with Septa Mordane today if I remember correctly."

 

   Arya just scoff, she's now standing in front of him. "She's more than happy to have Sansa there, they are singing about some stupid Knight saving a much more stupid Princess." Jon's laughter invade the silent wood, it makes Arya smile because she love hearing his laughter.

 

   "You are one of a kind, Arya." Jon said, shaking his head. "But you still didn't answer my question, what are you doing here little sister?"

 

   Arya just whistle in response. Jon furrowed his brows in confusion but after a few moment Nymeria come running towards them, carrying something in her mouth. The direwolf drop it in front of Jon's feet before sitting beside Arya who pat the direwolf's head. "Good job, Nymeria. I told you she understand me."

 

   "What is this?" Jon ask picking up the little box.

 

   "See it for yourself."

 

   Jon cast a suspicious look at Arya before opening up the package. It was a pair of black cotton gloves with a little white wolf messily embroidered at the middle part. Jon turn it around to inspect it more and saw his name also embroidered in white thread at the wrist part of the gloves. He look up at his sister in confusion. He was met with a grey orbs looking directly at his own. Grey meets grey and Jon can't help but feel overwhelmed.

 

   "Happy six and ten nameday, Jon." Arya smile warmly at him.

 

   "You didn't have to... Did you make this?" Jon don't know what to say. He just stare at the pair of gloves in his hands still can't believe that he receive a gift from Arya especially because he know how much she resent needle work.

 

   "Aye, I did. Don't tell me you're doubting my sewing abilities?"

 

   "You don't have sewing abilities!" Jon accused.

 

   "Stop complaining and just wear the bloody gloves," Arya said with an eye roll.

 

   Jon chuckle but comply, removing his old glove and replace it with Arya's gift. It is surprisingly comfortable and it fits perfectly in his hands. But he notice it was way too thin compare to the leather glove that he's previously wearing and the cold air manage to touch his skin, but Jon doesn't mind because the mere through that he's wearing Arya's very own handmade gift was enough to keep him warm.

 

   "Put back your old gloves, Jon. I know that's not enough to keep you warm. I just want that gloves to be our little secret so you have to always wear that underneath. That's enough for me," she said.

 

   Jon was lost for words for the second time that day, his little sister left him speechless once again. She keep reminding him that he's not alone. She never fail to make him feel special whenever he's with her. Jon swear to the Gods, no one knew how much he love this girl in front of him. He will die just for her.

 

   He was never good with words so he didn't try. Instead, he just smile brightly at his little sister. His smile turn into chuckle and his chuckle turn into laughter. Arya just stare at him in confusion but soon enough she was laughing with him for no apparent reason. Jon muss her hair and Arya's face flushed in deep shade of red in contrast of her pale skin.

 

   "Thank you, Arya." His little sister just smile at him bashfully before looking down and shift her left foot with her right. Jon notice she's still hiding both of her hands behind her back. "But, what are you hiding there?"

 

   "Oh, uhmm." Arya scratch her head using her right hand while the other one is still behind her. "I just.. I thought.."

 

   Not understanding anything, Jon furrowed his brows at her flustered sister. Arya gave a resigned sigh before showing her left hand which is holding a single white rose. She offer it to Jon, who's mouth is now slightly agape.

 

   "I saw this on my way here and I thought why not? I mean, I heard in some of Sansa's song that they give flowers to show their affection to someone and it's your nameday so I decided to give you one. It is a beautiful flower and it kinda reminded me of you. I just don't know why." Arya explain, pushing the rose to Jon's hand. When the shock Jon didn't move an inch, Arya became afraid. Mayhaps, her brother doesn't like white rose. She bit her lower lip. "Y-You don't like rose?" Suddenly she felt a shame. "I..I--"

 

   "No. I mean yes, I like this very much." Jon said immediately and grab the white rose from her, holding it carefully like it is made of a fragile glass.

 

   "Are you sure?"

 

   "Of course, I just... It is usually a man who gives flowers to a woman, not the other way around." He explain his previous reaction to Arya who just look offended.

 

   The wild wolf scoff at him and cross her arms in front of her chest. "Can't a girl give rose to a man to show her affections? That's silly Jon Snow, women can do everything men can do and more."

 

   Jon laugh and raised his one hand in surrender. "Aye, my Lady."

 

   "Don't call me that! I'm not a lady." She stamp her feet like a spoiled little brat she is.

 

   He look fondly at his little sister that he love so much. Her cheeks are tainted with color red, her hair covering her shoulder messily and grey eyes shining mischievously. She's wearing a dress that slightly covered with mud. Jon stare at her for a couple of moments that make the girl furrowed her brows in confusion. Jon wanted to preserve her memory in his mind. The way she scrunch her face in annoyance when talking to her sister, the way she smirk mischievously when she was trying to prank Theon. They way her hair fly in the air when she’s running and chasing Nymeria. The way her grey eyes shine at him when he was challenging her.

 

   “Wha--” Arya didn’t finish her words because Jon engulf her in a tight embrace. After a few moments she return his hug, she wrap her skinny arm around Jon. Her face in deep shade of red but she doesn’t care. Hugging Jon gave her a warm weird feeling in her stomach. Arya decided she like that feeling.

 

   Jon kiss her forehead. “I love you, little sister. You know that, right?” He smile silently when Arya nod her head. Arya rest her head on the crook of his neck and they remain in that position, wishing the time to stop.

 

   Jon know he would give his everything just for her…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you’re a guy and a girl give you a rose, what would you feel? I think you should be flattered and it’s really cute btw :) 
> 
> I don’t know the concept of nameday in the book, it is just like a birthday in this story so…
> 
> btw I'm writing a super short story about Jon and Arya (of course :P) It's entitled "I belong to you" check it out if you have spare time ^__^


	5. A place in this world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they were still a kid and Jon save Arya in the woods.

I SMILE when I found the little girl I was searching for hours now. I took a deep breath of relief. She seems to sense my presence because she carefully turns around, rock in her hand, ready to attack me anytime. I saw her visibly relax when she recognize me, she turn back around and resume throwing stones at the creek.

“Hey, what are you doing here, little sister?” I ask when I was standing beside her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked back as she picks up another rock to throw into the creek. She didn’t get the chance to throw the poor rock because I grab her wrist gently. She glares to me, her grey eyes shining and brows furrowed together but she didn’t say anything. Instead she just lowers her hand and crouch down, staring mindlessly into the creek. 

I sigh and sat beside her. “They’re all worried about you, do you know that?” I told her, also staring at the creek. “Robb, Theon, Father and… your lady Mother, they’re all out searching for you right now.”

“And you,” she say so softly I almost missed. 

“Aye, and I found you.” I nod. 

“How do you know I was here?” Arya ask still not looking at me. She hid her face in her arms, while hugging her knees, with only her grey eyes showing. 

“I just know,” I told her with a shrug. That’s the truth. I was searching in the woods and I have a weird feeling that she might be around here. I was right. “Let’s go home before it gets dark.”

She just shook her head. “I don’t want to go home.”

“Arya,” I sigh. 

“They all hate me. I know they won’t miss me when I’m gone.”

“That’s not true and you know that.”

“It’s the truth,” she hissed. “They won’t miss me because Sansa was there, she’s the perfect one, she’s good at everything while I’m not.” she whisper, her grey eyes are now shining with unshed tears. She’s not the type who will cry in front of anyone and I know she must have been really hurt when she barely controls herself like this. 

“Arya,” I grab her shoulder and look her in the eye. “Sansa might be good at embroidery, dancing and all that things proper lady do but you are good at other things as well. You have the skills, instinct and sense of survival; you are talented in your own way.”

“But…Father wants me to be a proper lady like Sansa,” she said with sadness in her voice and it pains me to see her like this. I already miss my happy and energetic little sister. 

“Father wants you to be happy,” I said. “I know that Father will give everything to make sure of that.” She looks up to me, still unsure. I just gave her a reassuring smile and offer my hand, but instead of grabbing my hand she jumps at me and hugged me tightly. I sigh in relief and wrap my arms around her. “Let’s go home.”

She nod her head but makes no effort in moving, her little arms still wrap around my neck. “Arya,” I chuckle and playfully shrug her arms off my shoulder but she tighten her hold.

“I’m tired,” she mutter under her breath. 

“Okay, how ‘bout I carry you on my back on the way home?” she just nod her head tiredly, eyes already closing. 

“You weigh like a paper, Arya. You need to eat more, you’re so skinny.” I joked when she’s already in my back. I was walking a little faster so we can make it before it gets dark. I know they are all worried about this little chicken. 

“I eat a lot, I just don’t grow.”

“I will make sure you will eat a whole pie yourself when we get home,” I teased.

“I can eat more than that.”

We continue our playful banter on the way home until she actually fell asleep behind my back. I look behind my shoulder when I heard a light snore and I chuckled. Her eyebrows are furrowed together and her mouth slightly agape with little drool on the corner of her lips, few of her hair strands are covering her face. My smile widened as I stare a little longer, preserving her pictures in my memory. She’s a cute little nugget, and one day this cute nugget will grow into a lady so I want to enjoy my time with her; when she’s still a kid, when she still need me by her side. Because I know one day she will leave, marry a lord and have her own family. I don’t want that to happen yet.

I shook my head at my own thoughts and continue walking. It’s too early to think about that. We are near at the castle, we should arrive before sunset. I walk for another twenty minutes before we arrived at the castle, Robb and Theon run towards us.

“Where did you find her?” Robb ask when she approached us, he caress Arya’s hair gently afraid to wake the sleeping girl. 

“Outside the castle; into the woods,” I said, just as I look up I saw Lady Catelyn running towards us, worry is painted all over her face, behind her was Sansa and Father.

“Oh Arya,” she carry the little girl behind my back, waking her up in the process. “I was really worried about you, don’t do that again.” Lady Catelyn said, barely acknowledging my presence. I just sigh because I’m used to that cold treatment.

Arya slowly open her eyes, not sure where she is. The sight of her mother make the little girl cry, she clutch her mother tightly. “I’m so sorry, Mother. Please, don’t hate me.”

“Of course, I don’t hate you, Arya. I will never hate you. I was worried about you.” Lady Catelyn walk away and I watch them disappear inside the castle with Arya still in her arms. I can’t help a deep sigh escape my lips.

Robb nod at me with small smile on his lips and pat my shoulder a couple of times before following Lady Catelyn inside the castle with Theon following him like a lost puppy. Sansa just eyed me before she immediately turns around to follow the others. 

“Thank you for finding her, Jon.” Father said after a few seconds. “I’m sure Catelyn was also really thankful to you, she’s just…too tired today because of Arya’s disappearance.”

I just nod at my father despite knowing better. Lady Catelyn hates me because I’m her husband’s bastard, son of a nameless whore who I don’t even know if dead or alive; Father never told me her name. I ask my father if I could retire to my room and he let me. After hours of mindlessly staring at the ceiling a soft knock on the door shattered the peaceful silence of my room. I open the door to a young male servant holding a tray of food. I raised my eyebrow as a question to the food.

“From Lady Catelyn she also asked if you want anything else.”

“No, thank you.” I close the door and sit at my bed. I stare the food, Lady Catelyn delivered for me. I know this is her way of thanking me for finding Arya. A small smile find its way to my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first ever Jonrya fic i ever written back to 2016 lol.. suppose to be longer so i never post this but i noticed i haven't posted anything for more than a year so i think this will do.. i hope i can write the part2 of this :)


	6. Who are you?

A YOUNG girl with short dark hair and grey eyes filled with determination walks slowly towards the room with white weir wood door. The girl didn't knock instead she just open the door gently. The girl noticed Jaqen and the Waif stop talking, more like whispering, when they saw her enter the room. The Waif eyed the girl with disgust while Jaqen's face remain emotionless.

"Is the girl ready?" Jaqen asked the girl with the same emotionless voice.

"The girl is ready," she said with determination. The girl promised to herself that she will not waste the second chance that the Faceless Men gave to her. She will not do the same mistake she did with Meryn Trant, even though she knew from the back of her mind that she regret nothing and she will not change anything if she can go back in time. Instead, the girl's face shows nothing but determination.

"The Many Face God has been promised a name," Jaqen said looking straight at the girl's grey eyes. "Does the girl know what to do?"

"The girl knows what to do," she answered immediately and surely.

Jaqen shared a look with the Waif before nodding his head. The Waif then smirk at the girl mockingly. "Are you sure?"

"The girl is sure." The girl said with calm voice despite the urge to snap at the Waif's irritating face.

"Alright then," the Waif said before walking towards the girl who remain standing still. "You need to claim the name that was promised to the Many Face God. You have to travel from Braavos to the North of Westeros." The Waif said eyes focused on the girl's face, waiting for any kind of reaction.

The girl did not dare to even blink her eyes but she can feel her knees shaking. The place sound familiar. Oh, right. The girl heard some stranger talking about the said place when she was blind. But why does she feel something?

The girl doesn’t know if she liked what she heard or not.

“The client are willing to pay a big deal about the name that was offered. He is a threat to the throne that they need to eliminate. The infamous bastard of former Warden of the North, the former Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and the current King in the North." The Waif recite the words calmly while cirling the shaking girl.

"You will wear a face and you will enter the Winterfell castle and pretend to be a serving girl. You will study the King's routine carefully and you will bring his head back here to offer to the Many Face God." Jaqen said while looking straight in her eyes. "This is the mission you have to complete to finally be a Faceless Man."

 The girl didn't answer and just wait.

"Can the girl complete the mission?"

"Y-Yes, the girl will complete the mission." She forced the word out of her mouth even though she felt like her throat is closing. "W-Who do I have to assassinate?"

"His name is Jon Snow, the King in the North." Jaqen said.

The name sounds like a thunder to the girl's ear, it keeps ringing and deafening her. The girl racks her brain as to why does the name sounds familiar, she must've heard it somewhere. Did she heard it when she was blind, begging for money? Or did she heard it when she was selling Oysters, Clams and Cockles? Why does the nane Jon Snow seems so familiar?

Jon Snow.

Jon.

Who is Jon Snow?

_Stick 'em with the pointy end._

Needle!

Jon Snow is her brother and her name is Arya Stark of Winterfell. Her knees gave out making her kneel on the cold ground. The word Jon Snow keeps ringing in her head. Her heart is slamming wildly inside her chest, her throat is closing and she can't breath.

"I-Ican't kill Jon." The girl, who's name is Arya, shake her head. A steady stream of tears flowing on her face freely.

"And why is that?" The Waif ask, frown visible in her face.

"I-I can't kill J-Jon. I can't kill my b-brother." Arya said helplessly, her whole body shaking in fear, heart shattering in countless pieces just like what happen she saw her brother being parade with his Direwolve's head stitch in replace with his own.

"You are no one." Jaqen said. The girl can't help to wonder how he can always remain calm.

"I-I'm... My name is Arya Stark." She forced herself to stand up and face Jaqen and the Waif. "And I'm not going to kill Jon Snow."

"Either way his name has already been promised to the Many Face God." The Waif said, smirk plastered on her face. "I will do the mission that you can't do. I will assassinate the King in the North."

"I can't let you do that."

"I will bring his head for you." The Waif's smile widened as Arya stare at her in shock.

"No." Arya grab her shoulder, nails digging painfully at her skin.

"You will never be a Faceless Man." The Waif said before grabbing the knife out of nowhere and stab her in the stomach. Arya let go of her shoulder and tried to run but the Waif catch her hand and pull her back before delivering another painful stab at her stomach.

Arya drop on the floor with her own pool of blood, clutching her stomach because she can't breath in pain. She blink her eyes through her tears and force herself to look up. She saw Jaqen staring at her with his face still emotionless.

"Please," she raised her one hand trying to reach him. "Please don't kill Jon."

"It's too late." Arya heard the Waif said behind her and when she turn around to look at her, she wish she didn't because the sight will add to her many nightmares and will probably be the worst one.

The Waif, wearing her smirk of triumph, was holding a severed head with her left hand while her right hand was holding a sword covered in blood. Arya's eyes widened in horror as another pair of grey lifeless eyes stare at her. The head might be covered in blood but Arya is certain, the head belongs to her brother.

"No!" She can't help when a helpless scream pass her lips, eyes clouding with tears and can't barely breath in pain because of the stab wounds she received from the Waif. "J-Jon."         

Her helpless cry was answered by the Waif's maniacal laugh. "How does it feel that all your family members are dead and yet you're still here alive?"

"No!" That's all Arya can think at the moment. _No! This is not happening. This can'thappen. No._

Her body shot up in bed and Arya open her eyes. Her whole body covered in cold sweat and her heart beating incredibly fast inside her chest. She combed her hair using her fingers while trying to control her breathing, she blink her eyes a couple of times trying to see in the dark.

_It’s just a dream. It’s just a nightmare._ Arya keep whispering to herself, chanting the words like a prayer. There’s no stab wounds in her stomach and she’s still in her little room in the House of Black and White.

She lay in her back again and close her eyes but she know sleep will never visit her again. The recent nightmare keeps replaying in her mind without her consent, a nice addition to her collections of dreadful nightmares. 

It all seems real...

But only God of death can tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any suggestions? also what about jonrya au, is that okay?


End file.
